


'You suck dick like a champ'

by MegzWills



Category: South Park
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Boys Bathroom, Friends With Benefits, High School, M/M, Making Out, School, School Toilets, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle often snuck off to the boys bathroom to make out in the stalls, seeing as they were secret friends with benefits.<br/>They'd never done much more than making out until today, when Kyle decides to give Stan something extra. </p><p>All action happens during the first chapter, second chapter is just them going back to class. Characters are the legal age, they're not kids in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write about them making out, but yeah I got carried away. Sorry it's kinda short :p 
> 
> Requests and such are open, and please kudos if you enjoyed c:

The bathrooms by the gyms changing rooms were barely used; always quiet, no drawings on the stall walls or wet paper towels on the ceiling.  
If you were to walk into the boys bathroom you would be able to see just how clean and unused it was. The air smelt of fresh lemons, the room practically shone from cleanness, and in the distance you could hear the students talking and walking down the hallway, as well as the very faint sound of damp lips sliding against each other. 

It was still a secret between them both. Stan and Kyle would tell the others that they attended some book club to get extra marks or whatever, but instead they snuck off to the quiet boys bathroom and locked themselves in the furthest stall.

Stan was pressed up against the wall, his head tilted forward to press against Kyles. One of Kyles hands was up against the wall besides Stans neck, whilst the other gripped him at the waist, pulling their bodys together. Stan had his hands sneaking up under Kyles hat, twiddling around his red curls, the pal of his hand pressed against the back of Kyles warm neck. 

They had plenty of time to make out in secret at home, but they both had some thrilling kick out of doing it in the schools bathroom. Maybe it was the idea of them possibly getting caught, despite it being unlikely. They would always stop whenever they heard the door open, which happened once, sometimes twice every time they came to make out. 

Kyle exhaled softly as their lips momentarily broke apart so they could turn their heads in another direction. They spent their time kissing, moving slow and steady, feeling the way their lips softly slid and pressed against each other.   
They softly kissed each other, not rushing, feeling like they had no other care in the world. The only thing they cared about was feeling their bodys against each other as their lips met. 

Kyles hand trailed down from Stans waist, slowly moving over his hip and stopping on his thigh. He gave Stans thigh a firm squeeze, unconsciously pulling Stans crotch against his.   
"Dude," Stan softly said as he broke the kiss, his eyes still shut.  
"Yeah?" Kyle asked, also not opening his eyes, resting his forehead against Stans.   
"That felt nice," Stan smiled as he pecked Kyle on the lips.   
"Yeah," Kyle softly huffed. "Your boner feels nice too," he smirked.   
"What?" Stan said in his normal voice, his eyes quickly opening.   
"What?" Kyle asked him, opening his eyes to look at him.  
"I.. I didn't think you could feel that."  
"Your crotch is rubbing against mine, of course I can feel it."   
"Oh god," Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, his cheeks flushing red.   
"It's no big deal dude, I kinda have one too."   
"Yeah but.. oh god, it's just you felt mine rub against you. I was trying to hide it."   
"Why? Stan, it's just a boner," Kyle asked as he moved his hands to hold onto Stans hips.   
"I dunno, it just makes me feel a little awkward."   
"It shouldn't, it's hot," Kyle said as he lent in and began kissing up Stans neck.   
"Oh god," Stan said as he shut his eyes and tilted his head over, giving Kyle more room. 

His kisses were soft and slow at first. Kyle took his time covering Stans neck with them, making his way up to Stans ear where he firmly kissed behind it then lightly nibbled on his ear lobe.   
Stan exhaled softly, moving his hands to rest down around Kyles hips. His kisses moved back down over his neck, getting deeper; he found a soft area of skin in the middle of his neck and bit down on it, sucking against the skin. Stan let out a grunt as Kyle pulled away, admiring the reddened area on his neck.   
"Everyone's gonna see that," Stan sighed.  
"Oh well, tell them Wendy did it," Kyle replied.   
"I'm not even with Wendy anymore."   
"Well tell them I did it." 

Kyles hands came up and fiddled with Stans jacket, unzipping it and moving the collar out the way so he could firmly kiss down his neck and along his collarbone where his tongue traced over it, making Stan let out a pleasing moan.   
He rested one hand on Stans ribs, his thumb slowly rubbing up and down over them. The other went down to Stans crotch and firmly cupped over it, pushing a soft moan out of Stans mouth.   
"Are you okay with this?" Kyle asked, his lips pressed against Stans neck.   
"Yeah, dude," Stan replied, looking at Kyle through half open eyes. Kyle smiled and carried on, admiring Stans blushing cheeks. 

Kyle dropped down to his knees. One hand rested on Stans hip whilst the other firmly rubbed over his crotch, grabbing onto the outline of his cock on top of his jeans. Stan bit his lip as he looked down and watched Kyle undo Stans jeans, pulling them down to his thighs.   
He lightly held onto Stans cock on top of his underwear, feeling it pulse against the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hand up and down Stans cock in long, slow strokes, looking up to see Stans eyes shut, the back of his hand pressed against his lips as he tried not to groan loudly. He gave Stans cock a firm squeeze at the tip then finally took it out of his underwear, letting that fall down to his jeans. 

Stans cock was as big as Kyle thought it'd be. He could just about cover it all with both his hands, leaving only the red tip to peek out for Kyle to lick around. Stan sighed again, reaching down grip his hand on the fabric of Kyles hat.   
Kyle ran his tongue over the bottom of Stans cock, licking a long line from the base to the tip where he swirled his tongue around it, running over the slit a few times. He then took almost all of Stans cock in his mouth, holding onto the base with his hand. Kyle could hear Stan panting, the occasional moan slipping from his lips. 

Kyle began working up a rhythm. His hand firmly moving against the base of his cock, whilst the rest was covered with Kyles mouth moving back and forth. His tongue pressed up against the bottom of Stans cock inside his mouth, sometimes slipping up to run over the tip of Stans cock.   
"Holy fuck, Kyle," Stan let out as he gripped onto his hat tighter.   
"Mhmm?" Kyle hummed, his mouth still full with Stans cock.   
"Oh fuuckkkk," Stan sighed again. 

Kyle took the hint and began to softly hum as he kept his rhythm. He kept his pace going whilst fiddling about with his own jeans using his spare hand.  
Stan had to keep his back firmly pressed against the wall to make sure he didnt fall over. His knees went weak ages ago; he felt like he could collapse any second now. 

Stan looked down to see Kyle happily sucking onto his cock, worshiping it, his hand softly massaging the base as his tongue ran over the bottom of his cock inside his mouth, which speedily went back and forth over his cock. He then noticed Kyles spare hand had undone his jeans and took out his own cock, which he quickly pumped in his hand, the precum dripping from the tip.  
The thought of Kyle pleasing both their cocks tipped him over the edge, and Stan came, giving Kyle only a short notice with his loud panting moan.

Kyle came quickly after, listening to Stans moans as he came. He moaned despite his mouth being full, his cum dripping onto the bathroom floor, some of it trailing down his own hand.   
Once Stan had finished cumming, Kyle pulled away and swallowed quickly. He stood up and cleaned himself off with toilet paper, throwing it down the toilet as they did up their jeans.   
"You know the school bell went off like 5 minuets ago?" Kyle said as he turned to Stan, casually talking as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh, I didn't hear it," Stan shrugged.   
"Yeah, I barely heard it. Your moans muffled it up," Kyle smirked. Stan huffed as the two of them left the bathroom stall. Stan quickly did up his jacket and left the bathroom, followed by Kyle.   
Thankfully, the halls were empty.


	2. Back to Class

Stan and Kyle didn't realise how messy they looked. Stans collar was half up, Kyle had a few red curls peeking from under his hat, both their cheeks were blushed red.  
"Sorry we're late, Stans locker wouldn't shut," Kyle said as they entered the classroom.  
"Uh, yeah," Stan said as they both took their seats.  
"So what? Did you two have a fight with it? you look like a mess," Mr Garrison replied.  
The boys didn't bother replying, they just got their books out. 

Mr Garrison rolled his eyes but continued the lesson.  
Stan began scribbling on a small piece of paper which he passed over to Kyle, who wrote a reply and quickly passed it back when Mr Garrison had his back to the class. They continued passing the note back and forth.  
Kenny watched them, noticing how Stan smiled after reading it, and how Kyle would slightly blush as he passed it over.  
"Boys!" Mr Garrison snapped whilst they were in the middle of passing the note.  
"Yes?" Stan asked.  
"Why are you passing notes in my class? You know the punishment for that. Come up here and read it out," Mr Garrison huffed. 

Kyle protested, but got up to the front of the class and opened the small note, sweating slightly.  
"Go on, read it out," Mr Garrison said. Kyle looked around the room, then down at the note.  
"Dude, I am so confused, I don't understand this lesso-"  
"Kyle. I cannot read that note from here, but I know the top line does not say that," Mr Garrison said, cutting Kyle off.  
"But this note is about something.. personal. We shouldn't be made to read that out," Kyle replied.  
"I don't care. You know the rules, and the rules apply to all notes." 

Kyle looked up at Stan, who shrugged and gave him a nod as if to say 'we're both screwed, just go for it.' Kyle took a deep breath, looking down at the note, before reading what it properly said.  
"Okay. Stan put 'Dude, that was quick thinking. Can't believe Mr Garrison fell for that.'  
and then I put 'I know lol, it's true though since your locker is broken.'  
and then Stan put 'yeah but we weren't exactly busy fixing my locker, winky face."  
Kyle over heard someone whispering on the back row and stopped, turning to Mr Garrison as if to say he were finished.  
"I know you're not finished, Kyle. Carry on." 

Kyle looked at Stan again who was already blushing red, sighed, then continued reading the note.  
"So then I put 'No, we were busy fixing that.. fixing that fucking boner of yours.'" Kyle over heard someone cough.  
"To which Stan put 'I know dude... and your mouth did the job. I mean seriously Kyle, you suck dick like a champ.'"  
"So that was what I heard coming from the boys bathrooms," Kenny said under the hood of his parka.  
"Oh Jesus Christ," Mr Garrison said from his desk, resting his head in his hands.  
"I did tell you the note was about a personal issue," Kyle shrugged as he looked over to Stan, who looked like he was about to throw up and pass out.  
"You guys, look! Stans even got a hickey on his neck," Cartman roared out, pointing at Stan whilst laughing.  
"Okay.. you two just.. just go the principles office. You were late to class, we'll sort out your detention," Mr Garrison replied as Kyle put the note away and took his bag from under his desk.  
Stan slowly got up from his desk, listening to Cartman crying from laughter behind him. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and followed Kyle to the classroom door, unconsciously holding onto his hand as they left the room.  
"And no sucking each others dicks on the way, just go straight to the principles office," Mr Garrison shouted after them. 

And the class then understood why Stan and Kyle were late.


End file.
